


Mekar

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Series: Bunga Rampai || Miyacest Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Incest, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Twincest, no beta we die like daichi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Atsumu bilang, setiap musim, selalu ada yang berubah.Osamu diam-diam setuju dalam pedih.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bunga Rampai || Miyacest Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825432
Kudos: 18





	Mekar

**Author's Note:**

> 13 Juli 2020 || Miyacest Week  
> Day 3 : Seasons
> 
> Maaf kalau ada typo, ooc, autocorrect, dsb ya hehe

Musim semi lalu, semuanya berubah.

Sudah terlewat setahun, lebih tepatnya. Pada tanggal satu Maret, bunga plum mekar indah, menandakan berakhirnya musim dingin dan menyambut musim baru penuh pancarona kelopak merah muda. Mereka baru mengeruk salju terakhir di halaman belakang, tak banyak yang tertinggal, secara suhu mulai menghangat jadi hanya menyisa genangan air menyiprat-nyiprat. Osamu mengingat pipi bersemu, seperti buah persik, berdiri di ujung akhir sunggingan tawa. Gigi putih, berkilau ditimpa matahari pagi.

"Akhirnya musim baru! Aku tidak sabar apa yang akan terjadi kali ini?"

Dia mengatakan hal itu sembari membuang serpihan salju ke tumpukan dekat pohon apel—pohon dingin, cabangnya botak meranggas—Osamu juga melakukan yang sama.

"Kau selalu bertanya hal itu, tidak bosan?" tanya Osamu sambil menepuk-nepuk ujung sepatu ke tanah, meluluhkan salju yang menempel pada solnya.

Atsumu terkekeh, jemari memutar-mutar sekop kecil selayak gagang pensil. "Tidak, lagipula tiap musim berbeda, kan? Entah apa yang akan terjadi, tapi aku menantikannya!"

"Kalau yang terjadi adalah hal yang buruk?" Osamu menaikkan sebuah alis; Atsumu tergelak.

"Tidak masalah! Karena aku bersamamu!"

Kakaknya mengatakan itu dengan sangat percaya diri. Sekop kecil di tangannya menggantung-gantung dijepit telunjuk dan bujari, partikel-partikel salju di ujungnya berjatuhan ditarik gravitasi, ibarat kristal yang dihaluskan jadi bubuk. Dengan senyum lebar, tawa renyah, juga pipi persik yang terlihat amat manis sampai-sampai Osamu tergoda untuk menggigit.

Detik itu, Osamu merasa sesuatu berubah.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya terasa panas, dan ada sebersit rasa malu mulai timbul perlahan-lahan. Padahal mereka saling bersama, padahal interaksi ini tidak begitu berbeda dari lain-lainnya.

Lalu kenapa?

Butuh tiga bulan, ditemani mekarnya bunga sakura, untuk Osamu menyadari bahwa dia jatuh cinta.

Kisah cinta yang salah. Sangat, sangat salah.

•

•

•

•

•

Musim panas lalu, Atsumu tidak pulang ke rumah sampai tengah malam.

Langit waktu itu cerah tak berawan. Menampakkan bintang-bintang dan segala pijar mereka. Berdampingan dengan purnama bangga bertandang di puncak dirgantara. Ada satu yang bersinar lebih terang, kejora malam tak berbuah. Dari balik jendela kamar, Osamu menghitung rasi bintang.

Sejauh ini dia telah mendapat Cygnus, Lyra, dan Aquila. Tiga bintang paling terang mereka berpendar di posisi masing-masing, membentuk segitiga imajiner yang membentang selama musim kemarau.

Segitiga Musim Panas benar-benar sebuah pesona.

Osamu menghela panjang. Jemarinya mengukir-ukir di kaca jendela, berjalan dari satu sudut ke sudut lain. Dari Vega ke Deneb, lalu ke Altair. Ujung jari membaret garis Bima Sakti bak memotong plastisin. Tanpa sadar menggeram pelan.

Jam telah berdentang. Jarum menit menimpa jam, menunjuk solid ke atas, seakan menantang Dewa. Samar-samar di lantai bawah, Osamu dapat mendengar bunyi jam berdentang nyaring. Pendulum pasti tengah menguntil, berbarengan dengan suara bel beresonansi menuju jumlah dua belas.

Pukul dua belas malam, hari berganti, tanggal tujuh Juli, Tanabata.

Saudaranya belum pulang.

Pesan terakhir yang Osamu kirim lewat ponselnya baru sepuluh menit lalu. Tanda centang menandakan dia membaca, tapi tak ada balasan yang tersampaikan. Seolah sengaja memutus kontak. Entah buat apa.

_Tidak, tidak. Positiflah._

Ketika dentur terakhir terdengar, pintu depan terbuka.

Pelan, hati-hati, berdecit kecil sebab engsel sudah berkarat. Osamu menggigit bibir dalam, kemudian jalan berjinjit-jinjit menuruni tangga, bersiap menyambut kakaknya.

Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berjalan lancar, karena mereka bertemu di pertengahan tangga dikukung gulita.

"OH TUHAN—"

Atsumu menutup mulut, satu tangan menggenggam pegangan tangga kelewat keras, dia mengumpat tertahan, muka matang seperti udang rebus. Osamu tidak ada beda, dia jatuh terduduk di undakan, tanpa sadar menggigit bibir dalam sampai terasa darah.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" desis Atsumu. Kepalanya menyentak ke atas untuk sesaat, mengamati apakah kamar orangtua masih tertutup rapat tak ada tanda membuka. Sadar situasi aman, atensinya beralih kembali ke Osamu. "Kau bisa membuat kita ketahuan!"

Osamu balas mencebik. "Lalu kau? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai malam begini? Pesanku juga tidak kau balas!"

"Aku sedang kencan!"

Sebentar.

Kenapa Osamu mendengar sesuatu pecah?

"Kencan?" bisik Osamu. Bangkit berdiri dan memposisikan tubuh ke samping, memberi ruang kakaknya untuk menegakkan badan. "Kau kencan?"

"Iya." Atsumu mendengkus lama, berjalan mendahului sang adik. "Kurasa aku belum bilang. Aku juga tidak balas pesanmu karena sedang di jalan!"

Pintu kamar tertutup, Osamu bisa melihat saudaranya merebah di kasur. Pakaiannya seragam olahraga, tubuhnya wangi habis mandi. Terlebih, ada bau asing yang sedikit melekat walau sudah dibasuh sabun beraroma jeruk.

Osamu memikirkan semuanya, sampai akhirnya tercetus jelas.

"Kau tidur dengan kencanmu?" jeritnya setengah mendesis. Atsumu langsung duduk, mata membuntang lebar hingga pupilnya menyusut jadi sebuah titik.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jadi benar ya!"

"Ah!"

Air muka yang lebih tua kian memerah, hati Osamu berdenyut sakit kala menyadari dirinya benar.

Atsumu bilang mereka sudah bersama selama dua bulan. Atsumu bilang yang menginginkan semua itu adalah kekasihnya. Atsumu bilang mereka sama-sama baru dalam hal ini.

Atsumu bilang dia sangat cinta padanya.

Dan Osamu, merasa dadanya sesak tak terperi.

•

•

•

•

•

Musim gugur lalu, saudara mereka berpulang.

Baik Atsumu maupun Osamu sama-sama diam membisu. Berlutut di depan altar berhias macam-macam buket bunga dengan satu foto berbingkai hitam di tengahnya. Dua pot dupa menyala di kedua sisi, menebar harum manis memuakkan sarat oleh duka. Sebuah kotak hitam bertengger manis, diikat pita, berisi abu nyawa.

Seperti mimpi.

Namanya Miya Hitoshi, anak dari kakak laki-laki ayah mereka. Baru menginjak usia dua puluh Agustus kemarin. Atsumu dan Osamu bertemu dengannya dikelilingi kado. Laki-laki itu tertawa bahagia meniup lilin. Nenek bahkan menurunkan kimono lama untuk dipakai saat upacara kedewasaan. Hitoshi tersenyum sangat besar, mencium dua pipi keriput nenek dengan sayang.

Mereka sudah kenal sejak masih kanak-kanak. Dulu, ketika tak ada yang mau bermain, Hitoshi akan menemani mereka berdua. Menjadi figur seorang kakak yang Atsumu dan Osamu tidak miliki sebab keduanya berumur sama. Sungging dewasa, tangan lebar hangat, dan kata-katanya yang begitu menenangkan. Atsumu senang menggandeng tangan kirinya; Osamu senang menautkan jemari ke tangan kanannya. Mereka sering jalan bertiga, Hitoshi dihimpit dua anak berparas persis.

Paman dan bibi bilang, Hitoshi sudah bertingkah aneh sejak tahun lalu. Dia jarang makan, lebih diam dari biasanya, kadang sesak napas, lalu terbatuk-batuk kencang. Waktu paman dan bibi sadar bahwa taman bunga tengah tumbuh di paru-paru anak mereka, semua sudah terlambat.

Osamu pikir, _hanahaki_ hanyalah sebuah mitos tua tak berdasar. Kisah fiksi yang bertabur di masyarakat dari sumber anonim. Namun sekarang, melihat abu bekas raga fisik yang dulu tertawa, tersenyum, berkisah terpasang rapi di hadapan foto berlapis memori—mungkin penyakit terkutuk puspa itu sungguh ada.

Osamu takut.

•

•

•

•

•

Musim dingin lalu, Atsumu membawa pacarnya ke rumah.

Hanya tersisa beberapa bulan sebelum kelulusan. Atsumu bangga membawa gadis manis ke rumah, mengenalkannya dengan ayah dan ibu, kemudian mengikat janji untuk menikah setelah lulus kuliah. Gadis itu, Yasuo Mira, adalah perempuan jelita bertutur kata sopan. Sikapnya baik, sehingga mendapat persetujuan ayah dan ibu secara langsung. Walupun dia sudah kehilangan mahkotanya (terima kasih Atsumu), dia tak seperti wanita murah di luar sana. Mungkin karena dia percaya Atsumu, atau tahu bahwa Osamu sendiri akan membantai kakaknya di tempat bila bertingkah berengsek.

Yang manapun, Mira anak baik-baik.

Mereka merayakan Natal bersama tahun itu.

Pohon cemara berkelap-kelip dihias lampu-lampu kecil. Puncaknya berdiri ornamen bintang emas. Setiap daun digantungi pernak-pernik lucu hasil simpanan tahun-tahun kemarin. Di kaki pohon, terdapat tempat khusus menaruh kado.

Pipi Mira berubah warna tiap kali Atsumu menggodanya. Ayah dan ibu terkikik menatapi romantisme anak mereka. Sekalipun Osamu hanya melihat dari pinggir, memutar-mutar pena mati, dia merasa mendapat hantaman paling banyak.

Ekspresi Atsumu tampak begitu lembut, dilapisi kasih sayang berlebih, cintanya membuncah-buncah tertuju pada satu orang paling spesial.

Osamu bukan orang itu.

Paru-parunya seakan diremat.

•

•

•

•

•

Musim semi sekarang...,

Jepretan kamera teredam bunyi euforia. Inarizaki tampak mewah dengan kesuma bertabur ke angkasa. Murid-murid satu angkatan bersorak-sorai melempar buket mereka ke puncak, seolah menantang baskara. Terdengar satu teriakan yang menikam, tentang seorang anak yang buket bunganya tersangkut di dahan pohon sakura.

Osamu mengabaikannya.

"Sudah," jawab remaja itu sambil mengembalikan kamera polaroid pinjaman kakek pada kembarannya. Atsumu melepas rangkulan pada pundak Mira, mengambil alih kamera kuno tersebut. Ijasah silinder diapit di antara ketiak, Osamu mendengkus jijik.

"Terima kasih, Samu!"

"Iya, sama-sama."

Atsumu menoleh ke belakang, cokelat merinti beradu pandang dengan netra kehitaman Mira yang tampak berkilau. Seperti malam tak berbulan dan berbintang. Perempuan itu mengulas senyum tipis, mengedikkan kepala ke arah gerbang, di mana tim voli Inarizaki menunggu bersama. Ada beberapa alumni, Kita- _san_ menggeleng geli.

"Oh, benar!" seru Atsumu semangat, "ayo Samu!"

Ah, Osamu merasa bersalah tidak menikmati kebahagiaan ini. "Kau duluan saja, aku akan menunggu."

"Eh, kalau itu maumu."

Kemudian dia pergi setelah mengecup dahi sang terkasih. Bertepuk sapa dengan Kita- _san_ , kemudian tertawa bersama adik kelas. Osamu ditinggalkan, bersama Mira, di tengah guguran sakura dan jerit ramai para wisudawan.

"Atsumu- _kun_ tampak senang ya," gumam Mira pelan, suaranya lembut menandakan kasih, "bagaimana denganmu Osamu- _kun_? EH—"

Osamu tidak mendengar Mira lagi. Tidak mendengar jeritan ngerinya yang bersatu padu dengan bergantinya euforia. Tidak mendengar Atsumu datang menghampiri. Tidak mendengar seruan khawatir dari sekitar.

Osamu hanya mendengar suara batuknya sendiri. Keras, meremas dada, dengan darah menetes-netes.

Serta kelopak bunga dafodil yang turut jatuh mengotori.

Musim semi sekarang, padang bunga tengah tumbuh mekar di dalam tubuh Osamu.

Menggerogotinya dari dalam.

**Author's Note:**

> Menjelang akhir saya keburu waktu jadi maaf kurang bagus ya skssjb


End file.
